


Bedrest

by dietcokeenthusiast



Series: Her Teacher, Her Emperor [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, F/F, Injury, Past Abuse, Spoilers, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 10:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20062345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dietcokeenthusiast/pseuds/dietcokeenthusiast
Summary: Edelgard is left confined to her bed after a mission in Remire village leaves her with an injured leg. Needing a distraction from dark thoughts and bad memories, she requests some of her missed schoolwork be brought to her, only to receive a surprise visit.





	Bedrest

Edelgard set her book down beside her, and let out an exasperated sigh. She hardly looked herself, having been largely confined to her room for the past two days. Her usually perfect hair was a mess, and she was confined to bed in her dressing gown. Her eyes trailed down to her left thigh, and narrowed. It had been a mission in Remire village, the townsfolk going mad and turning on their brethren. Enraged by the senseless slaughter, Edelgard had rushed in to slay the men responsible. Though two fell at her hand, her carelessness came at the price of the wound she now had on her leg. Had Byleth not been there to intervene when she did-

She shook her head. There was no use in concerning herself with ‘what if’. Not when ‘what was’ still troubled her so. Ever since the mission, her recurring nightmares now included the scenes of suffering she had witnessed: the innocent being cut down at the hands of their own loved ones. the smoke from the burning houses, and the way the streets were slick with blood. Unable to even attend classes in her condition, Edelgard was entirely alone with her thoughts, allowing them to fester. Tomes were a distraction at first, but even they could only stop her thoughts from drifting for so long, and couldn’t protect her when the night terrors came.

So for now, she hoped for a more active distraction. Hubert had agreed to retrieve her classwork and bring it to her. Yet he was uncharacteristically late. She found herself hoping all was well with him as she returned to her current book, looking up to glance at the door now and again.

After what felt like an eternity, she finally heard the knock at the door. “The door is open!” She called out. “If you could just leave the work on my desk that will be fine!”

As the door opened, it was noticeably not Hubert who was in the doorway, but Byleth, holding a tray with a full tea set and some cookies. “My apologies,” she deadpanned, “I forgot to bring your schoolwork.”

“P-professor!” Edelgard dropped her book and clutched at her blankets, pulling them towards her to cover herself up.”What are you doing here?”   
  
“Hubert told me that you asked him to collect any assignments for you. I informed him that you’re under strict orders from Manuela to rest and recover for the next few days, and that I would come by to remind you of this fact.” She set the tray down at the desk as she pulled an end table up beside the bed, and then moved to grab the chair. “He left the threats on my life should anything happen to you implied this time. I think he might be starting to like me,” she said flatly.

Edelgard kept the blankets wrapped around her. “And you wanted to remind me of that personally? You might have sent word so that I could change into my uniform. That also doesn’t explain the tea set.”

“I don’t think you need to worry yourself about the dress code when you’re in your room and, again, injured,” Byleth replied as she moved the cups and the snacks over to the end table. “As for the tea, you seem to enjoy yourself during our tea times, or, at least, you smile more than usual, so I assume some tea and cookies couldn’t hurt with keeping morale up.”

“Your… concern is appreciated, professor.” Edelgard replied, slowly letting go of the blankets. Her dressing gown was hardly immodest, now that she was thinking about it. “You know, you seem to smile more than usual at tea time yourself.”

“What are you talking about? I’m always smiling. I’m smiling right now,” she replied, expression completely flat.

Edelgard chuckled. “My apologies, professor.” Edelgard then closed her eyes and inhaled as the scent of the tea hit her nostrils. “It smells divine. What blend is that?”

“Chamomile with a bit of honey. Nothing that’ll keep you awake.” She poured cups for the two of them. “How have you been sleeping, by the way? We haven’t talked about it since you told me what happened.”   
  
“Oh... I’ve been sleeping just fine, professor!” She replied, forcing a smile.

Byleth took a sip of tea, and watched Edelgard closely. “The nightmares haven’t been coming back?”

Edelgard swallowed, and hesitated for just a moment. “No, professor. They only come by very rarely.”

“Right,” she replied, her eyebrows raised just slightly. “If they do, you know you can knock on my door at an-”

“I am fine, professor,” Edelgard replied firmly, taking a sip of her own tea. She regretted her response almost as soon as she had said it. It was a terrible lie; she scarcely went a week without that nightmare returning at least once, and now visions of Remire had begun to haunt her dreams as well. Then there was the look in Byleth’s eyes. It was something that another might overlook, but there was a sadness there, not unlike when she had hurried over to check on Edelgard’s wound after the battle. She hated to see that hurt in her eyes.

“...Sorry.” Byleth replied after a few awkward moments of silence. “Perhaps I’m worrying too much. You getting hurt in Remire village was my responsibility. It was my job to look after you, and I didn’t..” She averted her gaze as she took another sip of tea.

“Professor…” Edelgard reached a hand to place on her forearm. She could swear she heard a gasp from Byleth, and quickly removed her hand. “Forgive me.” Edelgard looked away and fiddled with her hair a moment. “With all due respect, professor, you are the reason I’m still alive. If you hadn’t arrived when you did, I wouldn’t have been in a position to defend myself from the next attack. Not unlike before..." she cleared her throat. "Either way, you don’t need to feel guilty.” She took a sip of her own tea. “If anything, I should be the one apologizing. You run yourself ragged, took time to check on me, and I responded the way I did. It was unfair to you.”

Byleth smiled slightly. “It’s okay, really. I know it’s a difficult subject, so I’ll try to avoid it.”

“Of course,” Edelgard replied, her smile still forced, and desperately hoping Byleth picked up on it.  _ Please don’t… _

Another few awkward moments passed before Byleth offered her the plate of cookies. “You haven’t tried any yet.”

“Sorry, professor. I’m sure they’re lovely. Crumbs in the bed are horrible to get rid of, though.”

Without so much as a word, Byleth stood up, and took off her coat. The effort she put into her bladework was quite visible on her arms as she laid it over Edelgard’s lap. “There you are.”

  
It took a few moments for Edelgard to realize she was staring, and that her cheeks felt very much warmer than before. “Ahem. Thank you, professor!” She grabbed one of the cookies and took a big bite, focusing on it like her life depended on it. Any fantasy that she might be overlooked was shattered once she heard Byleth’s chuckle.

“Remember to chew, Edelgard.”

“Yes… I am aware, professor,” she replied, her voice unusually meek.

If Byleth noticed, though, she gave no clear indication, taking another sip of tea. “You’ve been doing okay, then? Not just with the injury, but with everything else?”

“As I said professor, I-” As Edelgard looked to Byleth this time, though, she hesitated. She’d refused to open up to her since the night she told all to her, but what good had that done her? She hadn’t slept any easier, and didn’t feel like she was any stronger. Certainly, it wasn’t befitting an Emperor to be begging others for consolation, but to accept it if it was freely offered. Perhaps that wasn’t so bad. “I… actually, forgive my previous deception. Nights have been difficult of late, and moreso since Remire.”

Byleth nodded. “I see.” She finished her cup of tea, poured another, and leaned in closer.

“The old nightmares are still there, but now I think of the villagers as well. The children especially. To not only lose everything like that, but to see your own loved ones, your own parents turn on you like that… it’s horrible. It made me think of my brothers and sisters, and all the others that got used, and it’s…” Edelgard could feel her composure slipping. She took a few deep breaths, shaky at first, but gradually growing steadier. “It’s difficult to have it all flood back as it did. I wouldn’t be surprised if I haven’t slept two hours the past two nights.”

Byleth nodded. “I’m sorry for not realizing it had gotten so bad, Edelgard.”

“It’s not your fault, professor. I wasn’t exactly open about what was going on with me.” Edelgard took a long drink of tea before speaking again. “Something else affected me. Tomas… or whatever that  _ thing _ was.” She could feel herself tense up in disgust at even the mention of his name, and swore that her wound was beginning to throb. “All those people were little more than playthings to him! It was revolting!” She once again found herself needing to take a moment to regain her composure “To tell the truth, that’s still not all of why I’m so upset about everything.”

“What was it, Edelgard?” Byleth’s voice softened, and she leaned closer. Concern was visible in her eyes. By her standards, she was being outright emotional.

“I think of what he was willing to do, the lives he was willing to sacrifice in the name of whatever twisted goals he had, and it makes me wonder about how vast the difference actually is between myself and him. I told you before that as Emperor, I wouldn’t hesitate to give my citizens’ lives if it was for the greater good. The way he sacrificed their lives for his own ends… is it really so different?”

“It absolutely is,” Byleth replied, not an ounce of hesitation in her voice. “ You’re not trying to get more powerful or acting selfishly. If anything, what you’ve told me about crests and how you don’t want people judged by them? That’d make your life harder, if anything! You’re putting other people first. You also don’t expect others to make sacrifices or take risks that you wouldn’t. This,” Byleth moved to gesture to Edelgard’s thigh. She swore she felt her heart skip a beat with how close she was to making contact. “This is proof enough of that.”

Edelgard was silent a moment, taking a moment to process everything Byleth said. As she did, however, a smile crossed her lips. An Emperor couldn’t be focused on seeking the approval of others, but to know that Byleth believed in her, and could help assuage one of her fears, made her burdens feel a bit lighter. “Thank you, my teacher. As always, your wisdom always seems to guide me in the right direction.”

“It’s less my wisdom, more a reminder of who you are, Edelgard.” She gave her one of those rare, enchanting smiles. It took everything in her not to start giggling like some smitten maiden.

“As you say, professor.” Edelgard replied, finishing her tea and her cookie. “I appreciate you coming to check on me, and our conversations. As I always do.”

Byleth nodded, the smile still on her face. She began to push the end table off to the side. “I shouldn’t keep you too long. You still need your bedrest.” She stretched her arms out as she moved to get up.

Edelgard responded by sitting up a bit more, wrapping her arms around Byleth, and embracing her. As much as she intended it as simply a friendly gesture, the action caused her mind to race. For a woman who often joked about being some form of undead, she was very warm. Soft, as well. She swore she could smell just a hint of vanilla as well. Most of all, as she held on to Byleth, a sense of calm and peace washed over her. If her burdens felt lighter at her kind words.they felt lifted entirely in that moment.

At least, until she realized Byleth hadn’t yet hugged her back.

_ Fool, Edelgard! This is what happens when you make assumptions. She was simply stretching. Now it will be a wonder if she ever wants to speak with you aga- _

Edelgard’s doubts were silenced as Byleth finally put her arms around her, chuckling softly.”I didn’t know you were one for hugs.”

“Usually not, professor,” she replies, voice softened, as though she were finally speaking as just Edelgard the woman, and not the future Emperor. “It’d have been rude to decline.”

“Of course,” replied Byleth, lingering a few moments longer before she pat her back and pulled back from the embrace. In the dim light of her room, it looked almost like her cheeks were glowing. She reached for her coat. “I have to take this back, but you can keep the cookies and tea. You shouldn’t move around too much, but promise to find or send for me if the nightmares come back?”

“If you insist,” Edelgard replied, smiling.

Another chuckle, and Byleth reached to retrieve her coat. “Good night, Edelgard.”

“Good night, my teacher,” she replied. As Byleth closed the door behind her, Edelgard sighed happily and flopped back onto her bed. She grabbed her pillow, and hugged it close to her chest. It was absolutely preposterous behaviour, of course. She knew that. Emperors needed to see the world as it was, not preoccupy themselves with silly little thoughts. The wounds she sustained throughout her life wouldn’t heal in one embrace. For tonight, though, Edelgard didn’t need to be the Emperor. She didn’t need to be healed entirely. She could just be the girl with the hurt leg who indulged in silly little thoughts for the night.

On that night, she slept easier than she had in months.


End file.
